Team Four Star
Team Four Star is a group of people who created the Dragonball Z Abridged series. They have a website (www.teamfourstar.com) and a youtube channel. You can see the Dragonball Z Abridged videos from either location History Formation Team Four Star joined Youtube on May 25th, 2008. It was founded by Takahata101, Lanipator, and KaiserNeko. Other members included Antfish, Ganxingba, Hbi2k, LittleKuriboh, MasakoX, Megami33, and Vegeta8936. Season 1 Team Four Star began their videos like any other series would, with Season 1. The first video released was Episode 1- The Return of Raditz!...Wait... Its release date is unknown. The second video was released on July 9th, 2008, so the first video was probably released around the 1st or 2nd of July. All three parts of the last episode, Episode 10- The Punchline, were released on May 25th, 2009. Team Four Star then released one more video before they received a suspension on August 11th, 2009. Youtube Suspension On August 11th, 2009, Team Four Star was suspended from Youtube. All of their videos were removed during their suspension. During the suspension, many Team Four Star fans sent hate mail to Youtube for suspending Team Four Star, and many fans uploaded tribute videos. On the day of their suspension, Team Four Star created another channel called Tfsdbzabridged. The fanbase of Team Four Star also created a website for them to use until their suspension was over. Team Four Star's suspension ended in January, 2010, but some videos have been deleted since then. Season 2 The first episode of Season 2, Episode 11- Looks Like the Z-Fighters are Blasting Off Again was released on January 27th, 2010. Team Four Star continued to add their videos for about a year and a half. The latest video in the second season is Episode 25- Nail is Piccolo and So Can You!. It was released on August 26th, 2011. No new episodes have been added since then, but the new Team Four Star Movie Lord Slug Abridged was added between then and now and August 26th. Members Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott Takahata101 is one of the three founders of Team Four Star. The other two are Lanipator and KaiserNeko. Curtis Arnott is Takahata101's real name. He is more of the leader of the group. Nick "Lanipator" Landis Lanipator is one of the three founders of Team Four Star. The other two are Takahata101 and KaiserNeko]. Nick Landis is Lanipator's real name. Scott "KaiserNeko" Frerichs KaiserNeko is one of the three founders of Team Four Star. The other two are Takahata101 and Lanipator. Scott Frerichs is KaiserNeko's real name. He is more of the smart techno guy in the group. Antfish Antfish is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices of Dodoria, Mr. Satan, Captain Ginyu, and Android 17. Ganxingba Ganxingba is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices for Tien Shinhan, Recoome, Jeice, and King Yemma Hbi2k Hbi2k is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices for Farmer with Shotgun, Nail, King Cold, Android 16, Dabura, and Dr. Briefs. LittleKuriboh LittleKuriboh is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices for Frieza and the Narrator. MasakoX MasakoX is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices for Goku, Gohan, and Master Roshi. Megami33 Megami33 is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. She does the voices for Bulma, Puar, and Chiaotzu. Vegeta8936 Vegeta8936 is one of the actors for Dragonball Z Abridged. He does the voices for Kami, Raditz, Yamcha, and Kui. AinTunez AinTunez is the in-house composer and musician for most TeamFourStar projects. Dragonball Z Abridged Dragonball Z Abridged is the abridged parody series created by Team Four Star. It is basically the same storyline as the regular Dragonball Z series, except that the voices are different, the character's lines are different, and it's basically just a bunch of funny episodes people can watch for a good laugh instead of an almost serious action series devoted to Japanese characters fighting in awesome fits of speed and power and all of that stuff. Read further about Dragonball Z Abridged by following the links(the blue Dragonball Z Abridgeds.) Gallery Resources Category:Team Four Star